Good Mourning
A Fan episode made by MMB, and is the 13th episode of season 54. Roles Starring *Queen *Laurie Featuring *Clesta *Robo Star *Lumpy *Rocket *Flippy *Hello and Goodbye *Taco *Baby Mouse *Stition *Crabby *Old Hag *Pancake *Boomer Appearing *Cream (Zombie) *Generic Tree Friends (Zombies) Plot Queen, Laurie, and the rest of the alive gang look at Cream's grave and cry. Clesta tries to cook hamburgers to make them feel better. She tries to summon a grill, a spatula, and patties, but she accidently puts out a resurrection spell. The zombies, including Cream, come out of their graves, and start going after the fresh meat. Laurie, Clesta, and Robo Star start shrieking and complaining. Stition, Clesta, Boomer, and Crabby are attacking the zombies. Lumpy gets eaten by a generic sheep zombie. Meanwhile, Rocket and Taco sneaks up to Flippy, who is asleep. Rocket eats a rocket rib, which the sound awakens Flippy. Flippy flips out because the chewing reminds him of war. He slices Rocket with his knife. He shoves a taco up taco's mouth, who chokes and dies. Baby Mouse, Pancake, Old Hag, Hello, and Laurie are in another group, when Baby Mouse tries swinging his bottle at a zombie, but he does not have good aim and it hits his shoulder, breaking with shards piercing it. He cries, rolling around on the floor. The glass shards clot circulation around his arm and he is killed. He gets stepped on by a fat deer zombie, which shoots his tooth out and decapitates Old Hag. Goodbye and Robo Star start attacking in the last group. Robo Star was out of rocks, so he unknowingly grabs Goodbye. Goodbye lands in the mouth of a dog zombie with a gaping mouth. Queen beats up the dog zombie, not knowing he ate Goodbye, and kills them both. Clesta uses another form of magic to send the living zombies back to their grave, and still mope over the loss of Cream... Moral "You've got what you've got. If it's gone, it's gone." Deaths *Lumpy gets devoured by a zombie *Rocket gets cut apart *Taco gets a taco shoved down his throat *Baby Mouse dies from shards of glass from his baby bottle blocking blood flow. *Old Hag gets decapitated by Baby Mouse's teeth *Goodbye gets partly digested and beaten up *Several generic tree zombies get attacked by the gang. Trivia *Baby Mouse is one of the few OC's to have an afterlife kill. *In the wave, you can spot a zombie that looks like Nutley. *On one of the clips, one of the stars make a Muslim sign by going between the crescent moon's points. *The episode's title is a play on the term Good Morning and the term Mourn *The characters sadly looking at Cream's grave hints that they were friends with Cream. Goofs *If your arm gets blocked, it will not stop circulation. *Cream's shirt goes blue for a split second *The lower half of stars are missing throughout the episode *You cannot see any houses in the scene where some characters panic. Category:Fan Episodes Category:MagicMasterBilly's Content Category:Season 54 Episodes Category:MagicMasterBilly's Episodes